


A Trip to the Past

by Latent (orphan_account)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Latent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One accident with a mechanical arm later, Zeoya, Rythian, and Teep need Lalna's help.</p>
<p>While they're at the castle though, they find a machine Lalna is building.</p>
<p>Let' just say, they use it without permission, and take a trip into Lalna's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story! (I mean, it's not like I have eight other ones across multiple websites that I refuse to update...)
> 
> But I had this idea so yeah. 
> 
> EnJoY tHe StOrY!

It was a peaceful day in Minecraftia. Nobody was trying to destroy each other for once! Only because Ridgedog had forced them to sign a peace treaty.

On this particular morning, three desert dwellers were having a slight problem. See, Teep had accidentally spilled water all over Zoeya's robotic arm. And that same arm was now spazzing out, swiping at random things, grabbing and throwing, and wrecking the tent. 

Rythian flung himself behind a sideways table. "DO SOMETHING, ZOEYA!" Zoeya tried grabbing the arm, but couldn't hold on. She cried, "I'm trying, Rythian! I really am!" Teep facepalmed and started pointed to the distance, outside the tent. Rythian followed his claws, and saw the forest. "Teep? What good will the forest do?!" Teep growled and kept pointing. Rythian frowned, but then realized that Teep was pointing OVER the trees. "Is there something... over there?" Teep nodded. Zoeya thought for a moment, before realization hit. "Oh! I know who can help!" Teep grinned and nodded more. Zoeya smiled and said, "But we don't tell Rythian until he can see it."

Rythian frowned and said, "What? Why can't you tell me now?!" Zoeya just shrugged, and ran out the door with Teep. Rythian jumped up and ran after them, yelling, "Hey! Wait for me!"

~~~

Zoeya, Rythian, and Teep trudged through the thick forest. Rythian sighed and said, "Can you just tell me where we're going?" Zoeya laughed and replied, "You're not that smart, are you Rythian..." Rythian frowned and exclaimed, "HEY!"

Teep put an arm out and pointed up ahead. Zoeya and Rythian stopped, and looked forward. That's when Rythian realized where they were going. He growled and said, "No. WAY."

There, in front of them, was the largest castle any of the three had ever seen. Surrounded by a large, sphere, force field. Zoeya whistled. "WOW. Bigger than I remember..." Rythian then crossed his arms and said, "I am NOT going to ask LALNA, of ALL people, for help." Zoeya stuck her tongue out and replied, "Then don't. I will!" Rythian groaned, and looked up. It was about 1:30 in the afternoon. With any luck, they'd be in and out in no time. Rythian uncrossed his arms and said, "Alright... fine. But be careful."

Rythian looked around, and noticed that Teep and Zoeya were already halfway there. Rythian's eyes opened wide. "Hey! Wait!" 

~~~

Zoeya, Rythian, and Teep reached the edge of the field. Zoeya raised a hand to bang on the field. Before she could, someone on the inside started screaming. A young girl's voice, actually. One that none of the three recognize.

"LAAAAALNAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" The group of the outside the field looked to each other. "Uhhhhh..." Another scream rang out (this time Lalna), "NANO I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT!" The first voice then yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST BEING THE IDIOT THAT YOU NORMALLY ARE!" 

Lalna: "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

Nano(?): "YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?!"

Lalna: "AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE THAT TURNED US HALF CAT!"

Rythian, Zoeya, and Teep were very curious as to what was happening. Rythian brought his fist down hard onto the force field. An echo rang out, and the field glowed brighter. They waited, and watched the font door open. The blond scientist walked out, noticed them, and lowered the force field. The three visitors walked up. Zoeya burst out laughing, and Teep covered his mouth with his claws. Rythian smiled under his mask, because to our knowledge, Rythian is physically incapable of laughing. Lalna's face turned red. "Hey! It's not my fault...." Zoeya tried to apologize, but couldn't stop laughing. "I'm...I'm sorry..Lalna! It's just.... you look..." Lalna frowned and said, "I HAVE CAT EARS AND A TAIL. YES, I AM AWARE!" 

Rythian then said, "How did... how did that even happen?" Lalna looked the same. The only difference was the tail and fuzzy ears. If he hid them under his goggles and lab coat, Lalna would look normal. He sighed and said, "My apprentice Nano just touched something she shouldn't have... no big deal." Rythian tilted his head. "You have an apprentice?" Lalna nodded. "Oh, yeah. She was blown up by Sips and Sjin, then fell into my courtyard fountain."

~~~

Lalna brought them inside, and led them through to the work room. Rythian, Zoeya, and Teep looked around the room in wonder. It was filled with machines, papers, and glass bottles of bright, colorful neon liquids. Zoeya also managed to keep her arm under control. She noticed a box shaped thing under a sheet, and pointed it out to Lalna. His eyes dodged around a bit before he said, "Oh uh... it's just something I've been working on." Zoeya grabbed the sheet and pulled on it. Lalna lifted a hand and whispered, "Ahhhhh... shit."


	2. A Box of Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoeya finds this box interesting. That's a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if something is bad and should be burned in hell.
> 
> In the story I mean. Do not comment JB's name.

Zoeya, Rythian, and Teep stared at the box in awe.

The box was made of some dark maroon wood. There was a screen in the middle of it surrounded by multiple clocks. Zoeya flipped it over to see an ender pearl fused with an emerald and a diamond. Zoeya set it down and mumbled, "Wow... how is that even possible?" Lalna just stood expressionless and replied, "Oh, it's not."

Rythian, Teep and Zoeya looked at him confused. Lalna glanced back and shrugged.

He took the box and recovered it. "Right. Umm... back to your arm. There's a table over there, and some chairs for Rythian and Teep. Also... I wouldn't touch that box." 

"Why? What's it do?" Zoeya asked. Lalna turned on his heels and strode towards the table. "No idea!" Rythian, Teep, and Zoeya exchanged glances and followed him. Hours passed, and soon Rythian and Teep fell asleep. Lalna and Zoeya however managed to stay awake by drinking 10 cups of coffee each. Lalna set down his screwdriver and dropped his head on the table. "Uuuuugh. Done! Dear Notch, what time is it?" Lalna pulled a clock from his lab coat pocket. "1:30 AM" He clicked his tongue and threw the clock to a random corner of the room. Zoeya studied the shallow pocket and wondered how he even managed to fit the clock there. Lalna sighed. "Well, I'll just have Nano make some beds for you three. Not only would you be murdered by the mobs out there, but I heard it was going to rain tonight. Don't want to risk anything with Mr. Enderborn over there." Zoeya nodded and helped Lalna drag Rythian and Teep into the hallway. "Nano!" Zoeya and Lalna waited and listened to the sound of small running feet in a distant room. The door at the end of the hall burst open, and a little ten year old ran in yelling, "WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" She tripped on her cat tail and fell over. "Stupid tail." Lalna laughed and pulled her up. "Hey, it's your fault we even HAVE them." Nano pouted and said, "Yeah, well... I only pushed the button because you told me not to!" She and Lalna stuck their tongues out at each other, and Zoeya took the time to let Nano's details sink in. Long black hair, red kimono, very Malaysian looking footwear, red flowers, and purple arms. Wait... purple arms?! Zoeya backtracked and studied the purple lines. Nano's arms and half of her face were glowing purple. Lalna noticed Zoeya staring and said, "Nano, Zoeya is interested in your purple. Care to explain to her?" Nano grinned widely and announced, "Lalna pushed me into the big flux sphere!" Zoeya gasped and Lalna face-palmed. He frowned at Nano and said, "Now tell her what REALLY happened, you little nuisance." Nano looked at the ground. "I was fooling around and slipped into the big flux sphere. But now I have crazy magic!" Lalna rolled his eyes. "UNCONTROLLABLE magic, I might add." Nano pouted. "I'm getting better at it!" Lalna just closed his eyes and let out a breath of air. "Nano, I need you to fix up the guest rooms. They're going to stay the night." Nano saluted and ran off, once again tripping on her tail. Lalna lifted his own and scowled at it. "Well YOU'RE going to be one hell of a thing to sleep with...." ~~~ Zoeya stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep, drowned in thoughts. "What could that thing do? And surely if Lalna made it, he'd know what it does..." Zoeya decided to do something stupid and drastic. She changed out of her nightwear and into regular clothing. Zoeya slowly slid out of her bed, and tip-toed past Rythian's next to hers. She opened the door, and slid into the hallway. Zoeya then ran down the hall and up the stairs to the workroom. Rythian decided to wake up the exact moment she was closing the door. He rubbed his eyes, realized what just happened, jumped up, and ran after her. He saw Zoeya turning a dial, jumped at her, and managed to grab her arm right before they were both teleported and thrown into time.


	3. Tardis Numero Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rythian and Zoeya are now travelling in time. What do they find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I don't know. Next chapter?

Rythian screamed, and Zoeya squealed with happiness. They were being thrown through a purple vortex of clocks.

"ZOOOOOOOOEEEEYYYAAAA!!!"

The desert duo was suddenly flung to the side, and found themselves on the floor of... Lalna's castle. Rythian sighed in relief. "Ok... so it's only a teleporter?" Zoeya frowned in disappointment. Until thy heard Zoeya's OWN VOICE behind them gasp in surprise. Zoeya and Rythian spun around to see Nano, Lalna, and... Zoeya? Nano looked down at the ground and said, "I was fooling around and slipped into the big flux sphere. But now I have crazy magic!" Zoeya gasped and yelled, "It's not a teleporter, it's a TIME MACHINE!" Rythian gasped and mumbled, "No... f*cking way..." Zoeya stood up and walked over to... herself. She waved a hand in front of her double's face and frowned. "They can't see us." Rythian groaned. "It's probably a good thing, Zoeya. We might have accidentally wrecked something." Zoeya giggled and agreed. "Yeah, I guess I we would have." Rythian rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's get back to our own time. We know what it does, and that's all we NEED to know." Zoeya shook her head. "Noooo way! We're going... ON AN ADVENTURE!!" Rythian and Zoeya were suddenly pulled back into the purple vortex. He chuckled. "Alright. If you can't be them, join them. So where are we going?" Zoeya replied, "I've been wanting to learn more about our friends, so let's start there!" Rythian rubbed his chin. "Who's first?" Zoeya thought a moment and said, "Let's go in order! First up.... Honeydew!" She turned a few clocks, and the two of them were flung to the side. (I have decided to go through a few members of the Yogscast's history. These are my own kind of headcanons, and I hope you enjoy them. So join Zoeya and Rythian on their magical time adventure!)


End file.
